One shot city
by xXcocobeansXx
Summary: A one shot series! If you have an idea you can PM me or comment to the story...yeah. ENJOY!(BTW most of the storys will be corney, just saying) Slow updates...sorry about that!
1. Ignoring you

**This is like a picture I saw…. and 1 of my storys! Enjoy.**

Corey's pov:

Ok, so after band practice a really cute girl walked pass me. she was almost as cute as Laney. OK! I'm in love with my best friend.:( . Anyway, she walked in crying. The girl had light brown hair, green eyes, and a pale complication. Her eyes showed signs of anger, and sadness. She didn't look where she was going and bumped into me.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!"  
>"Its ok," I smiled at her kindly. "What's wrong?"<p>

"Oh nothing… just that my boyfriend rudely dumped me for another girl!" she almost yelled while sobbing in between sentances.

"Oh. Well its ok. I'm Corey" I replied. She was a few inches shorter then me so I bent down and gave her an awkward hug. She stopped crying and hugged me back.

Laney's pov:

So I was at the park and I walked past Corey's garage from across the street. I saw him in front of it and he was hugging some girl?! It made me so angry I almost screamed. Why was he hugging some random girl when he barely ever hugged me?! What I saw next really startled me.

Corey's pov:

Then the girl looked up and smashed her face into mine. My face turned bright red and she pulled away. She was smiling as if she just received 5 hundred thousand dollars.

"By the way, my name is trey" she said as she walked away. I turned around and saw Laney with tears in her eyes as she ran away.

"Lanes! WAIT! I screamed running after her. But she was to fast for me. So in defeat I walked home.

Laney's pov:

I can't believe he kissed her! Anger rose up inside of me as I ran to my house and slammed the door so hard I was really sure Corey could hear it from a block away. I stormed up to my room and shut the door. I flung myself onto my new purple comforter and started to cry.

Corey's pov:

I started to run after lanes when I stopped. I knew I couldn't catch up to her. In defeat I walked home. When I got there I heard a huge bang. I just sighed and walked up to my room. I shut the door and hoped to see laney tomorrow at practice. So, exsosted by the days events, I fell asleep.

The next day I didn't see laney at band practice.

" where's laney?" kin asked

" I don't know, isn't he supposed to come today?" kon replied to his brither

"I don't know, I've left her a hundred messages ." I said looking at his phone. Then, finally, laney showed up, her face red and puffy.

" hey laney! Are you ready for practice?!" I asked enthusiasctily. Laney just gave me a cold stare and said grimly,

"Corey I'm not here to practice. I came to tell you I'm leaving the band." Every one gasped. I felt my heart get ripped into a thousand pieces." Laney, why?" all I got in return was a cold stare and the words," that you know very well, _Corey._" And the remaining bits of my heart were shredded into cheese bits. She never called me Corey! Then she stormed out of the garage.

" Wow Corey. What did you do to get her so angry?" kin exclaimed.

" I really don't know what I did!" I lied. " Ok since we can't play without a basset I think practice will be cut short today". I solmoly said. They nodded and left.

After they left I called laney and it went to voicemail. Finally, after all else failed, I walked to her house.

Laneys pov:

As soon as I left coreys house, I went to my house and took oout a pair of scissors and started to cut my wrists. Then I wrapped them in gausze and worked on the ability not to cry. I was starting to wish I never did that. So I just locked myself in the bathroom and just sat there and regretted every thing I did to my wrists. then I went into my room and sat under my bed, mostly because I was regretting quitting the band. How stupid was that? Corey's pov:

I knocked on laneys door. I didn't hear anything so I gently pushed on the door to the house. It swung open and I walked in. I walked around trying to find laneys room, when I realized it was the pink girly room with shadows every where. Then I saw a little moving shadow rocking back and forth under the bed. It looked like laney, so I bent down and looked at her. She saw me and scowled.

"what do you want?"she growled. She looked so dissaponted and angry, it made me feel really bad.

"whats wrong?" I asked, wanting to get a answer I wasn't responable for. She glared at me and then looked away.

"you know whats wrong, riffen. You kissed my enemy and didn't even care to tell me why!" she almost yelled in my face. Oh. So that's why she is so mad. I didn't even know she saw that!

"whos your enemy? Trey?" I was really confused. "she was crying about how rudly she was dumped!"

"duh? She was mean to me before we started the band! She never even had a boyfriend Corey! How could you fall for that!" Laney was practicly on fire she was so angry.

"you had no idea how much I broke that day Corey! I was destroyed! how could you do that to me Core!" she was starting to cry again so I awkwardly put my arm around her. She seemed to like it so I spoke up,

"Lanes, i didn't even want to kiss her! She shoved her face into mine! I ran after you after I got away!" I said hoping she would accept my sort of apoligy. She seemed to forgive me considering she got out and hugged me. Then she said something I will never forget….

" Core, I have something to tell you… I really like you. I have for a while now. You probably don't feel the same way but-" I cut her off with a kiss. I felt her stiff up, but then relax into it and kiss me back. Fireworks went off in my head like one of those cheesy love movies. Since I am a human, I need air so I broke the kiss to breath. Laney was panting and had a red face.

"Did that really just happen?" I mutter under my breath,

"Yup it did." Then she kissed me again.

**NO ONES POV:**

Unknown to Laney and Corey, Kin and Kon were video taping the whole thing.

"This is going on instagram." Kin said.

"Agreed."

**The end! I hope you like the first chapter of one shots galore! Comment and fave plz!**


	2. Princess love

**Okay…this is Stinkfly's request and it might not be the best cause I'm not the best at this but… let me know if its good. DISCLAMER! I own nothing I talk about in this story. ENJOY!**

**Coreys pov:**

I'm so excited! Tonight is Halloween and we have a gig at this haunted house. The catch is that we have to be wearing our costumes. Kin and Kon are going as Mario and Luigi, and I'm going as a prince from some random Disney movie. Lanes won't tell anyone what she is going to be.

"Kin, when's Lanes going to get here? The gig starts in 20 minutes!" I asked Mario.

"Well-" Kin was interrupted by the groj door being flung open.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late… I was perfecting my costume." Lanes said in a rush. I was shocked. Lanes looked so _girly_. She was dressed as a princess that I think she created. She was wearing a long red skirt that went down to her ankles. She had a green corset on top of a black poof sleeve shirt. Her make-up consisted of black eye shadow and red lipstick. _**Wow. **_

**Laneys pov:**

They guys were just staring at me.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" I asked Corey.

" No… you look really cute in that Lanes. Bro." Corey grinned. I deflated. When will he ever stop calling me bro?! WHEN DOES IT END! Then I noticed something; Core was a _prince_. I was a_ princess. _This will end really awkwardly.

" Sooo… are we going to go to the gig now or what?" I asked to the still gaping boys.

" OH RIGHT! Guys we need to hurry, we have 10 minutes to get there! Gogogogogogogogogogogogogogogo!movemovemovemovemove!" Corey screams at us and pushes us into the Grojcar.

We get there in 5 minutes and have 5 to set up and get all that crap done. Before we went on these three boys walked up to me and tried to flirt with me. When I turned my head, I saw Core out of the corner of my eye. He was red in the face and glaring at the 3 dudes. Then he stomped over and put a protecting arm around my waist.

"Hey lanes! We're on in 2 minutes so lets go." He said while giving these creeps the death glare. They started backing away slowly, and one of them had the nerve to give me the 'call me' signal. Corey just walked away to the stage.

"What was that?! They were just talking to me Core!"

"Lanes they were asking you for your number and flirting with you." Corey said calmly.

"Core, your not my prince!"

"Yes I am and you're my princess."

"Guys we're on_ right now."_ Kin whispered. Without another word I walked up to the mic.

"Hello Peaceville! We are Grojband and we are here to rock!" Corey said into the backup mic. " Today we have our basset Laney Penn on the lead mic. ENJOY!"

_**Every time we touch by Cascada**_

_I still here your voice, when you sleep next to me_

_I still feel your touch, in my dreams_

_Forgive me my weakness, but I still don't know why_

_Without you it's hard to survive_

'_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling_

_And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast I want this to last_

_Need you by my side_

'_Cause everytime we touch I feel the static_

_and everytime we kiss I reach for the sky_

_can't you hear my heart beat so…_

_I can't let you go_

_Want you in my life_

_Your arms are my castle your heart is my sky_

_They wipe away tears that I cry_

_The good and the bad time we've been through them all_

_You make me rise when I fall_

'_cause everytime we touch I get this feeling_

_and everytime we kiss I swear I could fly_

_can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last_

_need you by my side_

'_Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static_

_and everytime we kiss I reach for the sky_

_can't you hear my heart beat so..._

_I cant let you go_

_Want you in my life_

'_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling_

_and everytime we kiss I swear I could fly_

_cant you feel my heart beat fast I want this to last_

_need you by my side_

**Coreys pov:**

Lanes is super good at singing. That is the life lesson of the day. When she came off the stage, I ran up to her and spun her around. It made her skirt look cool.

" Lanes! Why didn't you tell us you could sing like that?!" I gawked at her.

"I just wanted to sing that song…. And for your answer 10 minutes ago…" she walked up to my face and-"I'll be your princess." Then she kissed me. In my mind, all the little coreys were running around, then they froze on the spot. Just as she was pulling back, I grabbed her arm and kissed her back. In the background I heard a camera click and a giggle. I pulled back because I needed air to breath.

"Woah… so um… _that_ happened…" Lanes said, her face a light pink color. I laughed

" Yup, it did. What does that make us now? Boyfriend and girlfriend?" Lanes thought for a second. " Boy friend and girlfriend, I think." She grinned.

"Fine by me." I said, pulling her into another kiss.

**No one's pov:**

The next day, Laney texted Corey a picture she found on one of the people she follows on instagram, girlyglitz_ uploaded a picture of Laney and Corey kissing. #Corney. It was offical that they were dating._** #CORNEY!**_

**I hope you liked it! :D if you have a one shot idea, comment or PM me… HAPPY LATE VALENTINES DAY.**


	3. Faded by Cascada

**This one is a song one shot, so I hope you like it.**

**DISCLAIMER! I own nothing but the plot in this .So sad!**

**Corey's pov:**

I hate him. I hate him I hate him I hate him. Lanes got a new boy friend, and I swear to god it's changing her personality. She used to be sarcastic, witty, brave and nice. Now she is a living Barbie doll. She added a blond strip to her hair, wears pink more often, and skips band practices more often. This guy is the worst thing that has ever happened to the band. In addition to everything, she has been getting more depressed and sad looking

"Hey Kin, do you know if lanes is coming to this practice? We have a gig soon and-" I was interrupted by the Groj door being swung open, and two silhouettes walked in holding hands.

"Lanes where were you?! Band practice started 15 minutes ago!" I screeched in her face. She just stared at me with a blank expression.

" I was with Rick and we were watching Titanic. Deal with it." She sneered at me before walking off. The strange thing is, Rick patted Laney's back and whispered something in her ear. I motioned Kin and Kon over.

" Does Laney acting weird to you guys?" I whispered to them.

"Yeah… it's getting really bad. Yesterday she hit Kon for grabbing a black book that was on the bookshelf! She ruined the ONE time he would read a book!" Kin whisper-screeched. Kon nodded sadly.

"Now I'm forced to eat cheese and watch TV. My life is in ruins!" Kon wailed.

I looked at Kin. He grimaced and looked away. Kon was still not over the last video he saw on YouTube.

_Flashback_

"_Hey Kon! Look at this new video!" Kin called to Kon._

"_What's it about?" Kon called back._

"_Um… How important cheese and TV are to the world? Yeah… come check it out!"_

"_Ok! Coming!"_

_Kon jumped down the stairs and sat down at the desk. The video was actually about how terrible cheese and TV are for you and how reading books are much better. Needless to say, Kon was having nightmares for the next week._

_End of flash back_

"Yeah… I'm sorry about tricking you into watching that horror Bro." Kin mumbled

"No problem…you still owe me a pound of cheese." Kon reminded Kin. Kin rolled his eyes. I chuckled and looked behind me toward the stage, to see Rick pushing his face against Laneys. So pretty much they were making out on my stage.

GROSS! I walked over to the couple and pulled them apart. Laney looked really disgusted and ran out of the garage. I looked at Rick, and slapped him. Then just shoved him out the door. Kin and Kon just stared at me for a second… then asked the following questions:

"What was that about?"

"Do you have any cheese?"

"Why did you slap him?"

"Do we have a gig yet?"

And so on… some of those questions were really weird…

_Moving on transition_

After about 2 weeks Laney started to look like a china doll, she honestly looked like she would break at any minute. Her facial expression has transformed from Happy and carefree to Bottom lip trembling, and looking like she was going to cry at any minute. Then one day it happened.

Laney

Broke

Down

CRYING!

She just sunk down on the stage and cried her eyes out. She wouldn't let anyone touch her and mumbled intolerantly. From what I heard from that it sounded like 'hate… why…Rick…'ect. The weird part is that Lanes didn't say anything during the hour-long practice we had and just ran out of the room.

"WAIT LANES! WE GOT A Gig…" I stuttered. We actually did get a gig at the annual carnival… but if Lanes doesn't come we won't be able to. I did the right thing and ran after Laney.

I tracked Laney down, after asking several people. She runs to the Peaceville river every time she feels upset. When I got there, she looked at me and handed me a piece of paper with some lyrics on it.

"Sorry for being such a brat… Rick was sorta forcing me to do it… but I got us some lyrics for the next gig…" she offered a small smile. I took the paper from her hand and read it.

"WOW….Lanes did you write these?! This is amazing!" I exclaimed. Lanes blushed.

"I hope it's okay that I'm the one singing it…" She mumbled. I smiled. She was looking so cute right now!

"It's fine!"

"Thanks!" Lanes smiled at me. I looked at my watch and did a double take.

"Woah! Lanes! We need to go to the gig!" I screeched. Her eyes widened and she raced towards the car.

_SKIPING DRIVE TRANSITION!_

_Faded by Cascada(again! :o)_

_Faded… hated(hated)_

_Faded...hated(hated)_

_Faded…hated(hated)_

_You never take _

_Take the time to really look_

_Look at the one_

_The one I really am_

_You try to fit_

_To fit me in a perfect box_

_You let me slip between the cracks_

_Now I'm faded _

_Into someone else_

_Made me someone I don't wanna be (don't wanna be)_

_Yeah I'm faded_

_My true colors gone_

_Like a picture nobody sees_

_I bet you don't _

_Don't even know my favorite song_

_You tell me how _

_How I should wear my hair_

_You wanna change_

_Everything I ever was_

_Try to erase me _

_Till I'm not there (till I'm not there)_

_Now i've faded _

_Into someone else_

_Made me someone I don't wanna be (don't wanna be)_

_Yeah I'm faded_

_My true colors gone_

_Like a picture nobody sees_

_Now I've faded_

_Like I never was_

_Till I don't even know myself (myself)_

_Yeah I'm faded_

_into what you want_

_but I'm not taking it to well_

_I don't wanna be you little picture perfect pretty girl_

_Who's goy nothing to say (say)_

_I'm not gonna wait around_

_Let you run my whole life down_

_So you can watch me fade away_

_(faded, hated)_

_you try to fit_

_fit me in a perfect box_

_(faded, hated)_

_you try to fit_

_fit me in your perfect box_

_you try to fit_

_fit me in a perfect box (perfect box, perfect box)_

_you let me slip (let me slip, let me slip)_

_between the cracks (between the cracks)_

_now I've faded_

_into someone else_

_made someone I don't wanna be (don't wanna be)_

_yeah I'm faded_

_my true colors gone_

_like a picture nobody sees_

_yeah I've faded _

_like I never was_

_till I don't even know myself (myself)_

_now I'm faded _

_into what you want _

_but I'm not taking it to well_

_now I'm faded_

Laney finished the song panting. Kin ,Kon and me were gaping at her.

"What?" Laney raised an eyebrow

"Laney… that was incredible! Where did you get those lyrics?!" Kin and Kon exclaimed at the same time. She shrugged.

"Rick gave me insperation… I really hated what he turned me into."

"Well that makes sense… I guess?" Kon said. I looked over at Lanes and motioned her to come over to me. She nodded and walked over.

"Lanes… I have something to tell you. Isortahaveacrushonyoubutiknowyouarestillinarealationshipbut-" I was cut off with the feeling of something on my lips. I turned tomato faced when I realized Lanes was KISSING me! She pulled away and said…

"I liked you to dummy! That's the whole reason I let Rick date me!" She smiled. I swear to god, I am on cloud 10. I flew past cloud 9 when she kissed me.

"Sooo…. Are we dating now?" I asked.

"Yuppers."

"Sweet."

"Wait- what happened to Rick?" Kon had to ruin the moment.

"Um… I kinda slapped him after making me dye part of my hair blond so… I dumped him." She shrugged again.

"He totally deserved it." I said.

"Yup. Can we go to Belchies?" Kon hopefully asked

Epic face palm.

"Fine. Lets go."

**This is probably the longest chapter I've ever made… YAY! Any way… ****happy early St. Patricks day! byeeeeeeeee!**


	4. Boy band part 1!

**Sorry It's been 5 ever, but I was super busy and junk… I suck at updating stuff in case you haven't noticed! Corney as usual… on the Grojband wiki the corey x laney pairing is called caney! :0**

**Laney's pov:**

"YOU HAVE TO DO _WHAT?!_" I shrieked at Corey. He looked uncomfortable.

"I said we have to be a all boys band to get this gig… So for the day you aren't in Grojband… I'm so sorry Lanes!" He said mournfully. I just stared.

_Flash back: 1 hour ago…._

"_Like totally super yay and stuff! Mina, car, NOW!" Trina snapped at Mina._

_While Mina scrambled in the front seat of Pinktastic, Trina raced around in circles clutching a piece of white paper with some type of boy band on the front._

"_Mina, like hurry up, we're going to be late to Nick Mallory's new band concert! I've got to be the one to cheer the loudest! Like duh and stuff." Trina screeched. Some times I really feel bad for Mina. Trina jumped into the car, dropping the paper while doing so._

_Corey was the first to look at the paper and I swear, I saw a lightbulb go above his head before he was telling us his "brilliant" plan about how we can get some type of gig._

" _Guys! Nick Mallory's boy band concert thing needs an opening act! It says here that they need a all boy band to perform at Peaceville's downtown stage! Grojband can be that band!" He looked so happy… now I feel guilty to burst his bubble._

" _Core I'm sorry for bursting your bubble, but I'm not a guy." I reminded him. _

"_Lanes, it's almost impossible to tell you're not a guy! I'm sure Nick Mallory won't tell the difference from you and a dude!" He explained excitedly. I just gaped at him. _

_I just shook the anger off, which is surprising for me because I can't normally do that._

_More time skipping transition!_

_Needless to say, Nick Mallory didn't fall for it. However, Corey was so desprate to have this gig, because pretty much all of peaceville is going to be watching._

_Back to present time transition!_

"This will be Grojband's only chance to get popular! Come on Lanes, it's only 1 day, and I swear we'll do something you want to-"

" Fine. I'll do it." I sigh. Core blinks for a few seconds be for attacking me with hugs and tons of these:

"thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

So, this was a huge mistake. First of all, I don't have anything to do today. All I know about the Nick Mallory think is that Lenny was replaced with me for the day. Now, I'm stuck with hanging out with the Newmans. Everyone except me voted to go to a nail salon. The Newmans aren't that bad to hang out with. I think I have 3 new friends….? I don't know… I wonder how things with the guys are going with Lenny.

**Yes, this is part 1 and there will be a part 2 or 3! :o and btw if you read my other story****, Ignorence is my middle name, **** it is still corney and I know I haven't updated that in a while, HANG IN THERE FOR ME! Happy springtime (if it is spring time where you live… it is where I live :/)**


	5. Boy band part 2!

_**So here's part 2 of Boy band! There will be 4 or 3 parts for sure btw… HAPPY EASTER MONDAY! And again, please PM me story ideas you have for me… Enjoy!**_

"You want me to do _what?!_" Lenny shrieked at Carrie. She rolled her eyes.

"We need you to play with Grojband for one day. Like, keep up lens!" She scoffed.

"But Carrie! Today is the band's 6-year anniversary! We can't miss it again!"

_Flashback: Last year-_

"_Oh my god Lenny! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY GARAGE?!"_ _Carrie yelled in Lenny's face. He shifted feet awkwardly._

"_I um… was playing video games?" He asked/said. Carrie snorted._

"_Riiggghhhttt. Don't tell me- King Kong came out of the screen and trashed the entire room? With soda?" She questioned. Lenny blushed uncomfortably. _

"_So…. Kim and Konny dared me that I couldn't drink loads of soda for a sugar rush to bounce all around the garage and… the soda kinda exploded everywhere. Sorry Care, but it looks like we can't celebrate the anniversary!" He said in one breath, panting at the end. Carrie sighed._

"_Fine… Lenny your in charge of cleaning the soda everywhere. We just __can't __miss next years anniversary!_

_End of flash back_

"You said so yourself last year Care: "_We just can't miss next years anniversary!" _ he said in a high pitched voice. Knock it off dork!" Carrie laughed and lightly punched him on the arm, "you wound me so." Lenny feigned hurt, which just made Carrie laugh harder.

"Okay, okay! Just let me catch my breath… where did Kim and Konny go?" Carrie asked after she finished laughed. "Belchies." Lenny said.

"Figures… So are you going to go to Grojband's for the day? PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEE!" Carrie begged. Now it was Lenny's turn to roll his eyes.

"Geez Care, by the way your begging me, I'm just guessing that Grojband bribed you into letting me be with them for a day… am I correct?" He smirked when Carrie blushed and looked away. "No… maybe… yes. They promised to let us join them in every concert they have with our own lyrics for the next 12 weeks… nothing else I swear!" she said before shoving him out the door," Now go to Grojband's! Laney's gonna switch places with you for the day so… This is a punishment for us to!" She said before slamming the door in his face.

_**Sorry this is kinda short… I'm busy over here stuffing my face full of chocolate eggs! :P read and review! BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**_


	6. Boy band part 3!

Lenny walked up to Grojband's garage. Before he could even knock, the door flew open, and Lenny came face to face with Corey.

"Lenny, you're here! Finally… Come on, we need to get practicing for the gig." Corey said with so much enthusiasm, Lenny was surprised that Laney could deal with him everyday!"

"Sure… anyway, why do you want me over here? You can't stand the Newman's!"

"We can't stand Carrie. But your alright! We need you to go this gig, but we have to have all dudes, and a basset. So… we took you!" As Lenny walked in, he felt a little better about missing the anniversary to hang out with these dudes.

"LETS JAM!" Kin and Kon yelled.

"That's my line…" Corey complained. Lenny rolled his eyes. "One, two, three, four!"

**"Red Lights by Tiesto (I think..)"**

_**Blacked out, everything's faded  
>on your love I'm already wasted<br>So close that I can taste it now... now...**_

_**So let's break right out of these gilded cages  
>We're gonna make it now...<br>Don't ever turn around  
>Don't ever turn around<strong>_

_**Nobody else needs to know  
>Where we might go...<br>We could just run them red lights  
>We could just run them red lights<strong>_

_**There ain't no reason to stay  
>We'll be light years away...<br>We could just run them red lights  
>We could just run them red lights<strong>_

_**We could just run them red lights...  
>We could just run them red lights...<strong>_

_**White lights, flirt in the darkness  
>This road leads where your heart is<br>These signs, something we can't ignore...no...**_

_**We can't back down  
>We'll never let them change us<br>We're gonna make it now  
>What are we waiting for...<br>What are we waiting for...**_

_**Nobody else needs to know  
>Where we might go...<br>We could just run them red lights  
>We could just run them red lights<strong>_

_**There ain't no reason to stay  
>We'll be light years away...<br>We could just run them red lights  
>We could just run them red lights<strong>_

_**We could just run them red lights...  
>We could just run them red lights..."<strong>_

"Great job Lenny! You did better then I thought you would do…" Corey shrugged. Lenny gave a small smile. "Thanks." _I wonder how things are with the girls…_

_TO THE GIRLS TRANSITION!-_

" No Lamey, you put the polish on, then put on the jewel. Like, duh!" Carrie scoffed. Laney rolled her eyes.

" Well, if you didn't force me to paint your nails, maybe things would have been better for the both of us!" She retorted.

"Well, if you listen to me and follow my directions, maybe I wouldn't have to boss you around all the time you lovesick fool!" Carrie shot back. Laney fumed.

" Take that back you blue headed Bobble head" Carrie gasped.

" Excuse me, but I'm the band leader. We do what I say! Not some basset replacement! No wonder Grossband gave you to us!" Laney's eyes narrowed.

"Take that back."

"Nope."

"Take. It. Back."

"Nope, not gonna happen."

The entire time those two were fighting, Kim and Konnie were sitting on the floor eating some popcorn.

"This is very entertaining." Kim said. Konnie nodded.

"Do you think we should pull them apart before things get ugly?" Konnie said. Kim shrugged.

" Lets let them do this a little bit longer."

_2 HOURS LATER…_

" Okay. If you agree to stop, I will and we can jam. If not, then tings will turn crazy." Carrie said. Laney cracked her knuckles.

"Lets go with-" "STOP!" Kim and Konnie screamed. The two fighting girls turned to look at them.

"Okay, so we know that you two don't like each other, but…"

"You guys need to stop so we can jam and tell Lenny that nothing bad happened. And so we can go to their concert in time…" Kim said. Laney and Carrie glanced at each other.

"Well," Carrie drawled," If you apologize, then we can go to the concert. Agreed?"

"Only if you apologize to. Deal?"

"Deal." And they shook hands.

_TO THE CONCERT TRANSITION!-_

Backstage at Nicks concert, Lenny was trying to keep himself calm, while Corey tried to find Kin and Kon. A few minutes later he found them around the vending machine, hoping to find a forgotten snack in the little slot. In short, they were hungry.

Nick Mallory's band is apparently very popular, so it was a full house. And Lenny was nervous, but filled with adrenaline. In a way he would still be performing with the Newmans, and Carrie would still be there with Laney, so everything was fine.

"Okay! Lenny are you ready to have your first Grojband concert? Lets do this!" Corey yelled half-heartedly at the 5 minute mark. It was clear that he wanted Lanes to be performing with them instead. Lenny sighed and held up the Grojband hand sign with others.

Corey had been on the edge of his seat waiting for this concert. Because, after this concert they would have Laney back. "2 minutes left guys! Good luck!" The intern for the Nick band said. Corey grinned back at him. "Thanks!" He replied. Lenny took a deep breath. It was go time.

_**Simple plan- Can't keep my hands of you-(**__thanks DJ AmberWitch ) you have to listen to the song. Trust me on this._

_**Oh oh oh let's go**_

_**My Fender Strat sits all alone  
>Collecting dust in the corner<br>I haven't called any of my friends  
>I've been MIA since last December<strong>_

_**My blackberry's filled up with E-mail  
>My phone calls goes straight through to voice mail<strong>_

_**'Cause on the street, or under the covers  
>We're stuck like two pieces of Velcro<br>At the park, in the back of my car  
>It don't matter what I do,<br>No, I can't keep my hands off you  
>(can't keep my, can't keep my)<br>Can't keep my hands off you  
>(can't keep my, can't keep my)<strong>_

_**There's fungus growing in the icebox  
>All I got left are Fruit Roll-Ups<br>My clothes are six months old  
>But I don't care, no, no, no, I don't notice<strong>_

_**My bills pile is so high, it is shocking  
>The repo man just keeps on knocking<strong>_

_**'Cause on the street, or under the covers  
>We're stuck like two pieces of Velcro<br>At the park, in the back of my car  
>It don't matter what I do,<br>No, I can't keep my hands off you  
>(can't keep my, can't keep my)<br>Can't keep my hands off you  
>(can't keep my, can't keep my)<br>Can't keep my hands off you**_

_**Sorry to all my friends and to anyone I offend  
>But I can't help it, no, I can't help it<strong>_

_**Can't keep my, can't keep my (can't keep my hands off you)  
>Can't keep my, can't keep my (can't keep my hands off you)<br>Can't keep my, can't keep my (can't keep my hands off you)  
>Can't keep my, can't keep my (can't keep my hands off you)<strong>_

_**'Cause on the street, or under the covers  
>We're stuck like two pieces of Velcro (stuck like two pieces of Velcro)<br>At the park, in the back of my car  
>It don't matter what I do,<br>No, I can't keep my hands off you  
>(can't keep my, i can't keep my)<br>I Can't keep my hands off you  
>(can't keep my, I can't keep my)<br>I Can't keep my hands off you  
>(can't keep my, I can't keep my)<br>I can't keep my hands off you  
>(can't keep my, i can't keep my)<br>I can't keep my hands off you**_

Laney was shocked at how well they played….

AND THAT THEY DIDN'T NEED TRINA TO GET THE LYRICS! Since when could Corey write lyrics?! Pushing those questions out of her head, she walked over to the Backstage door with Carrie, who was bouncing on her heels with anticipation to see Lenny. A few moments later, the door flew open and out stepped Grojband…. and Lenny. Immediately , Carrie was pulling Lenny into her arms for a bear hug.

"We are never letting Grossband take you again. Hear me, Corey?" She said, glaring at Corey. Lenny rolled his eyes.

"Come on Care, lets go." He said, tugging the girl away. Laney looked up at Corey expectantly.

"Lanes, I'm so sorry for forcing you to be in the Newmans," He shuddered at the name. " For one entire day! It must of been horrible… " Laney grinned.

"Yeah, well now you owe me a reward."

"What kind of award?" He asked.

Laney smiled evilly.

" This kind." And she went on her toes and kissed him. Corey was surprised at first, but then smiled into the kiss. When Laney pulled away for a breath, Corey spoke.

"I think I like this surprise."

Laney smiled again, " I just might force you to give me one everyday." She said and walked away. Corey looked after her for a moment, before chasing after her to catch up.

_And that's the end of that series. Did you like it? And seriously, I need you to PM me or comment your requests, because I'm getting low on ideas. Also, I have a daily question! _

_If you were on a dessert island, what would be the first candy you would eat?_

_And should I always do a daily question or joke….. yeah. Byeeeeee!_


	7. Abuse-warning!

**So I apologies for not updating sooner, but I've had some serious summer fun time going on! And I'm sorry to AC FTW, but I know absolutely nothing about Assassins Creed, or Animus or any of that stuff :( so I would have to do some massive research, and it will take awhile. Expect it though! Okay, so this chapter is gonna be a little violent….**_laney gets abused and some minor pieta_**….. so don't read if you don't like that stuff. This has been really long already, so here's the next chapter!**

**COREYS POV:**

I am a little confused. Every day after Grojband got lyrics and preformed, Laney would run home super quickly. And if we didn't perform until a little after 4 or 5, she wouldn't be able to do it cause of some mysterious reasons.

Sometimes when she could spend time at the Groj, she would get weird phone calls and get terrified after them. It was like another version of the 'abusive boyfriend*' incident. That actually might be it, because she was getting bruises on her neck**(get your mind out of the gutter folks :p) **and having much more trouble playing the bass,

"My hands just hurt right now, that's all." She had said when I asked her why she was playing weirdly. No one could see her hands though, because she wore gloves all the time. However, the one time she didn't wear gloves, her wrists were all red and swollen. I don't think it was self -harm, but it was something.

I was 99% percent sure that nothing was wrong with her for the first 2 months when it started, after her mom died, but then it started to get to the point where she was skeleton thin, and had a strong change of attitude. She _was_ sarcastic and awesome, but now she was timid and scared. I was kind of worried for her.

"HEY KIN!" I yelled after Laney had ran home at 6 o'clock. He looked up from his keyboard,

"What is it Corey?" he responded.

"What do you think is wrong with Lanes?"

"Um-" he got cut off by Kon.

"Ooo! I bet future Laney came and was like 'you are so good at playing the bass, do you want to come and be famous in my time?' And present Laney was like 'sure!' and she left, but future Laney had to have a Laney in this time, so she left this sad laney here!" Kon exclaimed. Kin rolled his eyes.

"What I was going to say is that maybe she just has something bad going on at her house, her mom did die less than two months ago."

"That's true, so lets go check up on her and her dad, just to make sure she's okay and junk." I declared. Kin and Kon agreed.

**THIRD PERSON:**

Corey, Kin, and Kon walked up the stairs leading to Laneys house. The house itself was in a very bad condition. The windows were broken with shards every where, the once trimmed lawn was overgrown with weeds, and the paint was cracking. They heard some weird noises that sounded like a whimpering dog, but it was more human. There was also some creepy laughter, kind of like a villain from a Disney* movie.

Kin was the first one to look through the broken window inside the house. He was also the first one to stand gaping at the window and then fall backwards. Kon rushed over to his fallen brother and tried to revive him by slapping his face.

"Come on bro, speak to me!" He yelled in between slaps. Kin just stared at him.

"Dude, I'm still awake. YOU CAN STOP NOW!" he yelled pulling his brothers hands away. Kon smiled sheepishly.

"sorry bro I thought you were dead."

Corey rolled his eyes at the brotherly love. He walked over to the same window Kin was at and looked through it's shattered glass.

Inside was the most horrific sight he ever saw. All over the floor, literally covering the entire area, were empty beer bottles. Some were smashed, but still. Also attached to the wall was the most depressing thing in the world. Laney had said she had gotten a dog ,named Rainbone, and had a green collar. So, it was shocking to see the same dog, green collar and everything, hanging by a rope on the wall.

It made Coreys heartbreak. Laney had to deal with some person killing her dog in her own house. He decided to make a plan to get into her house.

Corey, Kin and Kon crept over to the front door, which was the only thing that didn't look like it hadn't been touched if five years. Corey opened the door and tip toed inside. Kin and Kon watched the door to make sure no one was going to see and stop him. Meanwhile, inside Corey was having some minor issues. Laney's dad was walking around and yelling something at someone.

He walked around the corner and stopped at the entrance of a bedroom. As he turned to look inside, Lanes'es dad was so close to the entrance, Corey had a mini heart attack on the spot. Then he yelled something that he heard clearly:

"YOU LITTLE BRAT! IF YOU WANT TO BE FED, YOU COME HOME AT 5:30! NOT 6, NOT 5:29, 5:30! IF YOUR LITTLE IDIOT FRIENDS CARED FOR YOU THEY WOULD BE HERE RIGHT NOW!" In the corner there was a small sob and the sound of a harsh kick. Not breathing, Corey looked around the corner to the sight before him. LANEY was tied to a wall with some small looking handcuffs on her already bruised wrists.

Laney was a mess. Her hair was matted, and even though she had red hair, you could plainly see that there was blood on her head. Her own father was slapping her and kicking her, all over her body. He was horrified.

**LANEY'S POV:**

I came home late, which I already know I'm going to be punished for. My stomach felt like it was going to cave in, and my hands were frozen.**(LET IT GO!:P JK) **

When I got home I was face to face with my dad. The rest of the time was kind of a blur, but I remembered getting hit and kicked. Before I passed out completely, I swear I saw a flash of blue hair. Then I let go to unconsciousness.

**THIRD PERSON:**

Laney woke up in a white room, with little stickers all over the wall in an attempt to make it more colorful. The heart beat monitor was annoying the crap out of her. With a sigh she tried to get the IV plugged into her wrist off. She paid little attention to the one person that walked into the room.

So, when some one pulled her hand off the IV, her first instinct was to scream and slap the hand away. The owner of the hand redrew quickly.

"Laney? Are you okay?" The voice was really familiar…

COREY!

"Umm… yeah. I am. Why am I here?" Laney was trying to act like she didn't know, but it wasn't turning out to well. Corey looked angry for a second before smiling like normal.

"So your dad turned out to be abusing you, and Me, Kin and Kon went to you house and saved you! But you passed out before you could explain why you weren't telling us…so… why didn't you tell us?" He looked so sad! Laney flinched, she had never wanted Corey to know. Especially Corey.

"Well, like you already know, my mom died. And my dad turned to drugs and got drunk, like all the time. But it wasn't his fault! He was just being a drunk idiot…" Laney finished awkwardly. Corey looked at her with his signature eyebrow raise.

"Laney, you have 2 broken ribs, a black eye" as he said that, he lightly touched the area around Laney's eye. "And both your wrists are sprained." He continued. Laney looked away. Corey frowned. This was not the Laney he knew and loved. This Laney was so different from that! It made Corey sad that her own father turned her into that.

_SKIPING ALL THE SAP TRANSITION!_

Two weeks passed and Laney was allowed out of the hospital. Since she no longer had a dad, he got sent to jail then rehab for abuse and his drinking addiction. Corey had offered to take her in, and she had agreed. 'Bout two months passed before the next gig, and Kin and Kon were very excited. Laney and Corey had been acting like idiots toward each other, (it was so obvious that they liked each other) so Kin being the smart genius he was, had decided to do something about it.

He knew about Corey's mental scars from seeing his crush all broken, and he also knew about Laney's abuse issues. He and Kon worked all night on a song for Corey, and it didn't work some well.

"KON! Don't screw up my computer! That has the song on it!"

"Kin, the song doesn't have any food mentions!"

"Kon, that's not what the song is supposed to be about!"

"Kin, come on!"

"*Sigh* Fine. Lets just print a song off the internet."

"Agreed"

_NEXT DAY TRANSITION!_

Corey got on the stage with the lyrics Kin had handed him.

"HELLO PEACEVILLE! ARE YOU READY TO ROCK?!" He yelled like in a normal concert. He was rewarded with an enthusiastic cheer of the town that was watching them.

**"Battle Scars"**"Battle Scars"  
>(feat. Lupe Fiasco) <p>

_[Intro: Lupe Fiasco]_  
>Hope the wound heals but it never does<br>That's cause you're at war with love  
>You're at war with love, yeah<p>

_[Hook: Guy Sebastian]_  
>These battle scars don't look like they're fading<br>Don't look like they're ever going away  
>They ain't never gonna change<br>These battle...

_[Verse 1: Lupe Fiasco]_  
>Never let a wound ruin me<br>But I feel like ruin's wooing me  
>Arrow holes, they never close from Cupid on a shooting spree<br>Feeling stupid cause I know it ain't no you and me  
>But when you're trying to beat the odds up<br>Been trying to keep your nods up  
>And you know that you should know<br>And let her go  
>But the fear of the unknown<br>Hold another lover strong  
>Sends you back into the zone<br>With no Tom Hanks to bring you home  
>A lover not a fighter<br>On the front line with a poem  
>Trying to write yourself a rifle<br>Maybe sharpen up a stone  
>To fight the tanks and drones of you being alone<p>

_[Pre-hook: Guy Sebastian]_  
>I wish I never looked, I wish I never touched<br>I wish that I could stop loving you so much  
>Cause I'm the only one that's trying to keep us together<br>When all of the signs say that I should forget her  
>I wish you weren't the best, the best I ever had<br>I wish that the good outweighed the bad  
>Cause it'll never be over (never be over) until you tell me it's over<p>

_[Hook: Guy Sebastian]_  
>These battle scars don't look like they're fading<br>Don't look like they're ever going away  
>They ain't never gonna change<br>These battle scars don't look like they're fading  
>Don't look like they're ever going away<br>They ain't never gonna change  
>These battle...<p>

_[Verse 2: Lupe Fiasco]_  
>(Then just leave then)<br>You shouldn't have but you said it  
>(And I hope you never come back)<br>It shouldn't have happened but you let it  
>Now you're down on the ground screaming medic<br>The only thing that comes is the post-traumatic stresses  
>Shields, body armors and vests don't properly work<br>That's why you're in a locker full of hurt  
>The enemy within and all the fires from your friends<br>The best medicine's to probably just let it win

_[Pre-hook: Guy Sebastian]_  
>I wish I couldn't feel, I wish I couldn't love<br>I wish that I could stop cause it hurts so much  
>And I'm the only one that's trying to keep us together<br>When all of the signs say that I should forget her  
>I wish you weren't the best, the best I ever had<br>I wish that the good outweighed the bad  
>Cause it'll never be over, until you tell me it's over<p>

_[Hook: Guy Sebastian]_  
>These battle scars don't look like they're fading<br>Don't look like they're ever going away  
>They ain't never gonna change<br>These battle scars don't look like they're fading  
>Don't look like they're ever going away<br>They ain't never gonna change  
>These battle...<p>

_[Bridge: Guy Sebastian & Lupe Fiasco]_  
>Cause you set me on fire<br>I've never felt so alive, yeah

No, hoping wounds heal, but it never does  
>That's because you're at war with love<p>

And I'm at the point of breaking  
>And it's impossible to shake it (yeah)<p>

See, you hoped the wound heals, but it never does  
>That's cause you're at war with love<br>Hope it heals, but it never does  
>That's cause you're at war with love!<p>

_[Hook: Guy Sebastian]_  
>These battle scars don't look like they're fading<br>Don't look like they're ever going away  
>I ain't ever gonna change<br>These battle scars don't look like they're fading  
>Don't look like they're ever going away<br>They ain't never gonna change  
>These battle scars don't look like they're fading<br>Don't look like they're ever going away  
>I ain't never gonna change<br>These battle...

Corey ended the song with a little glance toward Laney. Then, totally random, he rushed over and kissed Laney in front of all of peaceville. It was dead quiet.

Long story short, Corey and Laney are dating now, and everyone lived happily ever after.

THE END!

**SOSOSOSOSOSOSO SORRY TO EVERYONE I OFFENDED! I didn't mean to… anyway, please leave your ideas of an oneshot or series(WHAT? BONUS FEATURE!) in a comment, or PM me. Whatever suits you. HAPPY SUMMER TIME!**


	8. Fireworks

**HAPPY FORTH OF JULY EVERYONE! And see, I'm getting better at updating! This is a little short(very), but it's just to celebrate the day of Fire works!**

**Anyway, enjoy the story**

Corey was excited. But that wasn't the right word to describe it. He was thrilled.

Grojband had gotten the best gig in town, it was a true honor that they had recived s such an awesome gig.

Today was the forth of July, and every year Peaceville had a HUGE fire work display that everyone participated in. They also had a band perform in front of everyone.

Last year the Newmans preformed(which Corey resented greatly) and the year before that it was some band called Fresh Toons(you know, when the major didn't know what band was in peaceville, so he hired a little kid band.) This year, he was determined to be the best band in the history of Firework day.

_SKIPPING TIME TRANSITION!_

"Core, don't you think this is a little extreme? I mean, it's fully awesome, but really? Aren't we past the puppet faze?" Laney complained. Corey sighed.

"Lanes, I told you it's not puppets! They are f_irework _puppets! There is a total difference!" He grinned excitedly. Laney rolled her eyes.

"That's the same thing!" Laney argued. Kin interrupted their argument.

"GUYS! Come on, the shows in five minutes!" He urged. Corey got really excited again and started to bounce up and down. Laney just huffed and tuned her bass. Kon played with his drumsticks and Kin was finishing the firework puppets.

A few minutes later, Grojband was on the stage. This time, they received lyrics from Trina's diary.

_Flashback:_

"_Nick, do you like, want to hold hands and watch the fireworks and junk?" Trina asked Nick. Nick shrugged._

"_Nick Mallory thinks that holding hands is pointless. Thanks but no thanks Trina Riffen." Then he walked away._

_Trina watched him as some girls flocked him and giggled at something he said._

_Trina fumed. "IF I CAN'T HAVE MY HAND HOLDING WITH NO ONE CAN! NO ONE CANNNNNNNN!" And she went all diary mode._

_PRESENT TIME TRANSITION!_

Laney and Corey grabbed a microphone and got ready to face the mass of people waiting for them. Corey smiled.

"HELLO PEACEVILLE! ARE YOU READY TO ROCK ?!" He cheered into the mic.

**"Independence Day"**  
><span><strong>Laney:<strong>

Do you know how it hurts when a fairytale burns?  
>Love is a refugee<br>Ain't that absurd?  
>You know how it feels<br>When starlight and dreams slowly fade to grey  
>This is my independence day<br>**Corey:**  
>She said she'd never love again<br>Because he broke her heart  
>And now she's blaming him<br>But he told her from the start  
>That what they had was special<br>But it ain't really love  
>Although he gave her everything<br>She never had his heart  
>But that's all that she needs<br>So what's tearing her apart?  
>'Cause loving him is hard<br>But that's all she really wants  
>She treats him like a king<br>And he treats her like a queen  
>But when he don't come home<br>He don't tell her where he's been  
>But she already knows<br>He got lipstick in his clothes  
>It's the message in his phone<br>And the smell of his cologne  
>But she don't say a tone or even moan<br>She don't stress, fight or fuss  
>She just keeps it to her own<p>

When she cries, she dries her eyes  
>She never lied in her life<br>So his lies sound like knives every night  
>In the morning she's all right<br>'Cause she don't wanna fight  
>But tonight she'll be gone forever<br>**Laney:**  
>Do you know how it hurts when a fairytale burns?<br>Love is a refugee  
>Ain't that absurd?<br>You know how it feels  
>When starlight and dreams slowly fade to grey<br>This is my independence day  
><span><strong>Corey:<strong>  
>He said he'd never love again<br>'Cause he don't want the pain  
>Of having someone special<br>Do that s*** to him again  
>And though it ain't his fault<br>There ain't no-one else to blame  
>For all those sunny days<br>When all you see is rain  
>All you got are memories<br>But that just ain't the same  
>'Cause the woman that he loved<br>Must have simply gone away  
>And everyday he wakes up<br>Feeling like he's up in chains  
>And now her sweetest touch<br>Is like a shot to his brain  
>And this is just a shame<br>'Cause she don't say a thing  
>Except to break his heart<br>Like she's in a wicked game  
>That he ain't trying to play<br>But he's stuck trying to win  
>'Cause he's stuck loving someone<br>Who just ain't in love with him

But he's in love with her  
>And this is where it hurts<br>No but she don't give a damn  
>Or even know his worth<br>She treats him like he's dirt  
>That she can throw away<br>But he ain't going away  
>'Cause today's gonna be the day<br>Laney:  
>Do you know how it hurts when a fairytale burns?<br>Love is a refugee  
>Ain't that absurd?<br>You know how it feels  
>When starlight and dreams slowly fade to grey<br>This is my independence day  
><span><strong>Corey:<strong>  
>So forgive me but I'm gone now<br>'Cause I'm free and I'm never coming home now  
>I'll find hope in forever<br>'Cause I'm thrown now  
>And I'm flying and I ain't gonna go down<br>I used to think we were magic but slow down  
>You didn't know what you had when you had it<br>And now you realise that it's gone like magic  
>And I guess you really want me back, right?<br>Well, forget it  
><span><strong>Laney:<strong>  
>Do you know how it hurts when a fairytale burns?<br>Love is a refugee  
>Ain't that absurd?<br>You know how it feels  
>When starlight and dreams slowly fade to grey<br>This is my independence day

Do you know how it hurts when a fairytale burns?  
>Love is a refugee<br>Ain't that absurd?  
>You know how it feels<br>When starlight and dreams slowly fade to grey  
>This is my independence day<p>

And at the last beat, the firework puppets exploded in a beautiful flury of golds, greens, purples, and silvers.

The crowd went crazy, and Grojband bowed and walked offstage. Then, they sat themselves down to watch the fireworks. On the first firework, Laney leaned into Corey. By the second, Laney was close to Corey's face. And by the third, Laney and Corey were kissing and making out. With a sigh, Kin covered his younger brother's eyes as the 'couple' made out on top of the groj.

**Well? Did you like it? I literally rushed through this ending just so I could go to sleep, so I'm really sorry if it was sloppy or really bad. HAPPY FIREWORK DAY! :D**


	9. halloween time

**Hello! So, SO sorry that this update is late, but I made it in honor of Halloween! I also might update more this week because there is absolutely no school and I feel the need to spoil you sometimes. **

**I do not and never will own Grojband.**

It was almost Halloween. Kin was stressed out, Laney was bored, and Corey was being Corey. And of course, Kon was eating. This wasn't the most ideal way to spend the day off, but it was absolutely necessary. Everything had to be perfect for the first Grojband movie night.

"Hey guys, what movie should we watch?" Kin asked, going through Coreys impressive collection of movies.

"Uh...how 'bout Avengers*?" Corey suggested.

"Core, this is a HALLOWEEN movie night."

"Well Lanes, people dress up as them FOR Halloween, so it's practically the same thing!"

"Not really…"

"Shush! Kon, what do you think?"

Kon looked over to the movies. "How about the Box Trolls**!"

Laney face-palmed. "No Kon, we are not watching a movie based of of cheese allergies and little troll creatures!" Kon frowned.

"Fine!" He grumbled and turned to his popcorn bowl.

"How about...Coraline? It's a creepy movie!" Laney asked enthusiastically. Corey paled.

"Um...how about we don't please?" Laney rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, Laney! We want a good Halloween movie, not a nightmarish movie!" Laney glared at Kin.

"Fine then! YOU pick a movie!"

"Fine, I will! How about the Nightmare Before Christmas?"

"Yeah! that movie is the best!" Kon gushed.

"Isn't that a Christmas movie?" Laney raised an eyebrow.

"Lanes, come on! Have you never seen that movie? It's 90% Halloween based!" Corey said, slinging his arm around her shoulder. Laney blushed.

"Fine, lets watch that movie...but then can we watch Charlie Brown?"

Kin nodded. "Agreed. Lets start!"

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After movie transition~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"That movie was the best!" Kon said in awe. Kin smiled smugly.

"See, I was right like usual!" He bragged. Laney once again rolled her eyes.

"Yeah Yeah mister gloats a lot!" Laney joked.

Corey was deep in thought, before he voiced his thoughts.

"Jack and Sally are kind of like us, Lanes! Thats so weird... "

Laney blushed. "we haven't exactly kissed Core..." Corey smiled for a second before grabbing Laney's face and kissed her. Kin and Kon gaped at the sight.

"Um...Guys? I'd hate to ruin the moment but Trina just walked in." Corey and Laney looked over to Kin in annoyance.

"No one cares."

**HAPPY ALMOST HALLOWEEN! BTW GrojbandFanatic your oneshot suggestion will probably be up by tomorrow so…. deeply sorry for the wait :/**


	10. the long over-due date

**HELLO! How is life? I know it's been a bit of time, but I was at Universal! And now here I am, sun burnt and wishing happy holidays. **

**Anyway, this One-shot is from Grojfanatic, thank you, and enjoy! so sorry it took forever to create…**

**Prompt: Kin and Kon plan Corey and Laney's first date, and plan to get them to kiss by the end of the night.**

It was time. Kin and Kon have been planning this day forever, and now it was time for the real thing to happen.

The table was set, the lights were dimmed, and some mints and breath fresher's were front and center (Kon had insisted on those). Everything was set for Corey and Laney's big date night. But they didn't know it was happening. It was a surprise, and if they didn't live up to the expectations the world would end. No joke.

Kin and Kon waited impatiently for the two lovebirds to walk into the garage. After 2 COMPLETE HOURS, they finally walked in.

"FINALLY! It's about time you guys came here, we have been waiting forever, and Corey why are you late? You live in this house! I would at least expect you to be here on time, and- Kon please don't eat the mints-, we need you two to sit here and-" Kin's rambling was interrupted by a hand slapping over his mouth.

"KIN! What are you planning here?!" Laney asked, suspicion clear in her voice. Corey just looked confused by the whole thing. Kon looked up from the empty mint wrappers and looked at the pair.

"OH! You guy's are here, Kin had sometime to tell you." He tried to say through all the mints crammed in his mouth. Laney rolled her eyes, and Corey seemed to snap out of his faze, and within an instant he was over by Kin.

"Kin, what's going on? Why do you have this set up in the band practice room?" He asked.

Kin looked around at the display he set up and smiled big at the pair. "This is a date. That is what this is if you couldn't tell by the candles and roses scattered everywhere. Did you think this was for me and Kon?" Lane and Corey looked at each other.

"Well… maybe a little? You guys are really close and you did this once…" Laney muttered to the side. Kin stared blankly at her. Laney put her hands up in surrender at his stare. Kin shook his head and looked away.

"Kon, get over here an- KON! What did I say about eating the mints?! They need those! Get over there and wait on them please!" Kin ran into the kitchen. Corey and Laney glanced at each other before sitting in the chairs around the table. Kon walked up after swallowing the rest of the mints.

"Hello mister and misses. What can I get for you today? Please pick out of the following 3 items. Annie's Pasta, Parmason cheese, or microwave pizza."

"I will have the parmason cheese and the pasta." Corey said.

"And I will have the um… microwave pizza?" Laney also requested. Kin nodded. "I will be right back with you orders. In the mean time, why don't you guys uh… check each others breath? Yeah… Why don't you do that?" And then Kon zipped back into the kitchen.

Lane looked awkwardly at Corey and then looked away once he saw her staring.

"So, um.. Core, do you want to see if your uh… _breath _is fresh? Like Kon said to do."Lane asked shyly, her face bright red. Corey laughed a little and shook his head.

"No thanks Lanes, but maybe later." Corey smiled while Lanes silently squealed. Kon rushed out and put their food in front of them.

"There you go, have you guys…smelled each others breath yet?" Kon looked at them expentactly while Kin looked out from the kitchen doorway for the answer. Corey chuckled.

"Nope, not yet Kon." Kon looked down disappointed. Kin shook his head before disappearing again. Laney and Corey ate their food in silence. Once they were done, Kon came out to collect their plates.

"Now, for dessert you have mints. Eat the mints. Now." Then he left. Corey and Laney looked at the 3 mints that Kon hadn't eaten and popped one in their mouth. Then they sat there. Doing nothing. At all. Kin could not deal with the failure of the date and rushed out of the kitchen and pushed the two of their heads together in a kiss. Both of Corey and Laney's eyes were wide open until Kin let go of their heads. Then they gaped at each other and at Kin. He stood there stiffly then left without saying anything.

"So..alright shall we go Lanes? It's getting late." Laney nodded and left. Before Corey dropped her off, he grabbed her arm and spun her around, crashing their faces in a kiss. Lane stood there shocked until Corey smiled awkwardly and left with a wave. When he turned a corner, Laney started squealing and clapping her hands while jumping up and down.

She defiantly had to thank Kin and Kon for the date.

**There you go. I Hope you enjoyed it! Happy Holidays!**


End file.
